universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenny McCormick
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Shuriken Kenny ready his Shuriken as he throws it onto his opponents. The shuriken can throw into 8 directions as it’s can hit multiple times onto many opponents. There’s also a charge of having that shuriken getting stuck onto the opponent, causing bleed damage. You can only throw 3 shurikens onto the stage before reuse. Side B - Spin Blossom Nut Squash Kenny launches himself upward as he headbutts the opponents' lower part. The headbutt launch can be short, but getting cause major damage when hit onto opponents. If the opponents “male”, it’s can easily stun their for 8 seconds from the headbutt. Female opponents can also get strike by the attack but have the stun time be short. Up B - Mysterion Rise Kenny changes into Mysterion as he sends firework onto the ground as he climbs away before launching upward for recovery. The firework that places onto the stage act like a trap, as it’s damage opponents that nearby. There’s can only be one firework on the screen, tho you still can launch away even without the firework. Down B - Princess Kenny Arrow Kenny changes into Princess Kenny as she ready an arrow onto her opponents. The bow can aim for 8 seconds before the arrow is launch. If the arrow hit an opponent, they fell onto an attract sense on Princess Kenny, as they few don’t the princess for a few seconds. There can only be 2 arrows launch per stage. Final Smash - Oh My God, They Killed Kenny A huge UFO arrives in the background as he sends a large blast onto his opponents. Kenny can’t avoid this attack, as the blast hit Kenny and anyone around him. The blast causes massive damage to any opponents before sending their flying. After the blast, you can be revived after the Final Smash, while healing yourself without losing any stocks. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:South Park Category:Comedy Central Category:Immortal Category:Cute Characters Category:Human Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Back from the Dead Category:Orange Category:Brown Category:Muffled Characters Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Category:Frollo's Cousins Characters Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Heroes Category:The Council of Shoop Category:OMG! THEY KILLED KENNY!! Category:YOU BASTARDS!!! Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:People who die alot Category:Sister Lovers Category:Funny Characters Category:Kid Category:American Category:Heroes Category:Poor Characters Category:Perverts Category:Heroic Sacrifices Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Blonde Category:Princess Category:People who rarely show their face Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Vulgar Category:Guardian Angels Category:Good Brothers Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:America Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Characters who are overprotective of their sibling(s) Category:People called Kenny